


The Saltwater Room

by Moonbius



Series: Infinite Summer-Shadow Preachers [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Rick and Summer, sumrick - Freeform, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbius/pseuds/Moonbius
Summary: Summer向Rick提出交易，在一个月黑风高的晚上……S3E8 衍生，涉及 记忆枪/记忆储藏室。原作向小短文，清水，无雷，一发完。有后续，是系列的一部分，可点击下方系列链接跳转。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith
Series: Infinite Summer-Shadow Preachers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Saltwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝第四季开播，为我CP激情产粮，打响AO3 SumRick圈中文同人第一枪（x  


Summer是被一连串不详的噪音从梦里惊醒的。 

她翻了个身，试图找回睡意，噪音却没有停止的迹象，反而越发清晰：少年尖利的叫喊、年长者粗着嗓子的咒骂、玻璃碎裂声、重物坠地声……

恼火地瞪了一会儿天花板，她叹口气，一把掀开被子，踢踢踏踏向车库走去。

她到的正是时候。Rick和Morty正互相咒骂着大打出手，在地上滚作一团。

灯泡已在混乱中阵亡。轻柔月光笼罩下，刺目激光从被争抢的枪口胡乱发射。其中一道擦着她的耳朵狠狠划在金属墙壁上，留下一道颇为惊悚的深刻凹痕。

Summer倒抽一口凉气，下意识后退一步，捂着发热的右耳惊叫起来：“停下——！你们他妈的到底在搞什么鬼！我刚才差点就死了！”

激烈扭打的二人短暂定格了一瞬，Morty维持着举枪的姿势呆呆望向她，Rick趁机把枪一把夺回，揣回兜里。

“我不关心、也不想知道你们又发生了什么。但是拜托，大半夜的能不能消停点！猜猜看谁明天有期末考试？哦不，更正一下，谁是在场唯一在乎期末考试的人？”

通常情况下，她在这对爷孙面前并不占据强势地位，反而更多是被Rick和Morty联合嘲讽的存在。单独相处时还算温顺的Morty，往往会在Rick带领下有样学样向她挑衅。而她总是沉默着走开，最多报以一个白眼。

但深夜被吵醒的烦躁，差点被击中的后怕，和眼前二者那外人无法插足的密切关系引发的刺痛，汹涌燃烧成一股复杂的怒火，让她凶狠皱起眉，抱着胳膊轮流逼视他们俩。

“Summer，我，我……你不知道Rick他做了多过分的事！”Morty结巴了几句，忽然激动起来，向姐姐的方向急切迈出脚步，手臂在空中挥舞几下，最终理直气壮指向Rick鼻子，“我刚刚才知道，他会删除记忆！我的好多记忆都被他删除了！他，他……”

“所以，”Summer面无表情看向Rick，“你还在等什么？”

Rick耸耸肩，嘟囔了一句什么，似乎很不情愿肯定孙女快捷的反应能力，但还是把手伸进兜里，重新掏出那把造型古怪的枪，在Morty不可思议瞪大双眼的同时（“嘿，Summer，你这话是什么意——住手Rick！你不能——！”）干脆利落地击中了他。

Morty歇斯底里的指控戛然而止，生理性的白眼翻到一半，忽然软倒在地。

“很遗憾，Morty，我能。”

Rick对着地上人事不省的少年补了一句，掏出酒壶灌了一大口，打了个满足的嗝。

Summer的眼神闪了闪，清清嗓子，若无其事开口：“完事了？很好。挺晚了，我也该回去睡觉了……”

“确实挺晚了。可惜事情还没完。”Rick点点头，将枪口转向Summer，“所以让我们快点解决。”

Summer僵住，拼命眨眼，大脑飞快转动：“等等！你该不会想在这里开枪吧，我要是在仓库里昏睡过去的话，明天一定会感冒的！我可还要考试呢！”

“我可以把你拖回房间……”Rick不以为然地反驳，顿了顿，又改变了主意，“好吧，好吧，你说得对，我可不想受这种罪，大半夜把一个挺尸的青少年扛上床……”

Summer松了口气。

然后在下一秒意识到自己再一次低估了老混蛋的下限。

“走吧，去你卧室。”

“你该感到庆幸。整个多元宇宙还没有多少生物能在我的枪口下享有讨价还价的特权……”

似乎十分乐于见到Summer吃瘪，Rick看起来心情颇好，一边用枪抵着Summer逼她向卧室走去，一边轻快地以安慰之名对Summer炫耀胜利。

“是的，外公。而我对此非常感激。”沉默了一路的Summer忽然在迈入卧室后开口，语调带着热切到不自然的谄媚。

“……”Rick停住脚步，狐疑地望着她。

“事实上，我在想……其实没有什么一定要消除我记忆的必要，对吧？你知道我的，我不会向Morty那个小鬼告密，更不可能破坏你们的关系……就像我一直以来做的那样。”

Rick不置可否地哼了一声。

“而且，我也不是完全没有用处——假如今天的情形再次重演——我们都知道这是极有可能的——我要是留着这段记忆，就可以作为局外人帮你们善后！你也不想造成什么严重后果，甚至闹到妈妈脸前，对吧？”

“至于我……”她观察着Rick的脸色，谨慎堆砌出讪讪笑意，“期末考试后，就是Ethan的生日派对，我想给他送个礼物——贵的，好的，他无法抵挡的礼物，让派对上所有动歪心思的姑娘知难而退。如果外公你愿意为我提供的这点小小便利，做出一些小小赞助的话，那就再好不过了……”

Rick没吭声，面部细节隐没在月光里。

一口气将牌全部打了出去，她微垂下眼，回避和过于聪明的眼前人对视，努力维持着讨好的表情，手却默然攥紧，指甲悄悄陷进肉里。

仿佛一世纪那么长的寂静过后，Rick用一个酒隔打破沉默，“明天那个见鬼的期末考试之后，嗝，你来车库一趟。我会新建个记忆储藏室，把你的生物信息录进去，将来警报一旦触动你就能得到通知。至于你具体该做什么……算了，说了你也记不住，沦落到指望青少年脑子的地步我才是真完蛋，看来得做个指导手册……操，我讨厌书面工作……听着，最困难的部分都是我做的，别指望我给你多少钱！”

她点头，微笑，镇定目送那道穿白大褂的瘦削身影消失在走廊尽头，才轻轻关上门，脱力一般躺平。

她说了谎。

她并不缺钱。也并不打算给谁送什么礼物。

她只是，如此恐惧，如此抗拒……忘记关于他的任何。


End file.
